Ipod Shuffle Challenges
by ImBusyPlanningGlobalDomination
Summary: Random song-fics from shuffling songs on my ipod. Some will be long& some will be short All will be EC. Please read... I've never tried song fics before...constructive criticism welcome, but flames will be breathed back by my jabberwocky. I hate summaries


"As Long As You're Mine" From Wicked

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight._

She never really saw her angel as real. Even as a man, he had stayed away from her. But, she reflected, it was her fault in a way...pulling off his hask. Even now, she didn't really believe he was real, her Angel of Music. After all, How could he be? Why would an angel pick her-and that is what he was. An angel.

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me._

When he was her Angel of Music, she couldn't imagine him ever coming to her as a man-someone she could touch feel, see...love. And then, as a man, well, after the incident with his mask and that stupid Raoul following her everywhere, never leaving her room to breath...She thought he would have never forgive her for it. But... hare they were...together.

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

At this point she just didn't care. Didn't care that it was wrong, didn't care that Raoul was waiting, none of it mattered. She was here. This was their time. The logical part of her was gone a long time ago. Anything that once would have said to stop-that she should be afraid of his face-it had all been erased. No matter what those parts might have told her, all that she cared about was now.

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

Never. Never would she go back. Never would she give him up. He was her other half. Her mentor. Her friend. Her Angel. The world had done nothing for her. The world didn't comfort her when her father died. The world never sang her to sleep when she woke screaming from a nightmare. The world never stayed with her when she was scared or alone. The world could wait. This moment would last forever. She would make sure of it.

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

He didn't know anymore. He didn't know anything now. With her here, kissing him despite his deformity, life wasn't so bad. When this goddess of light loved him, the devil's child, his world was different. Seeing everything through her, life was wonderful. Maybe, just maybe, if she didn't mind his face, he could get past the Hideousness of himself as well. Her eyes were the eyes of love.

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

It was funny. He was always the magician, the one who, with one world could make anyone believe the strangest things. His voice made even the most down to earth, realistic people believe the sky was purple, and dragons roamed the streets. And she had him completely in her control. Whatever she said, he would agree. Wherever she went, he would follow. So why did he feel happier about this fact that anything else? He didn't know. But he was certain of one thing, he would follow her to the ends of the world and beyond.

_Every moment_

_As long as your mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

Whenever she was here, He felt alive. Every time he saw her, the darkness was no longer cold, and the light wasn't cruel. When she met him, the night turned welcoming, seducing her instead of isolating her. Together, the world was beautiful, apart neither was complete.

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

_And though I may know_

_I don't care_

They both knew nothing could come of this. They both knew Raoul would never give up. They knew they could not keep each other hidden from the world. They both knew they came from different universes. She was the light and he was the dark. They could not mix. But even though they knew, in that moment, they didn't mind. They would face the future tomorrow.

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

When they were together, pretenses were dropped. Christine was no longer"the aspiring diva" or "the saprono of the century". Erik was not "The Phantom". Together they were just Erik and Christine, surrounded my their perfect music. And, as anyone could tell you, even when they went into the world, they shone together and no one could escape their light. Don Juan Triumphant had proved that, not that anyone knew the feelings of the two as they sang. **(A/N, skip the chandelier crash, it never happened. Why? Because I, the author, say so. HA!)**

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here_

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

They would be together. Though it would be hard, they would always have each other to lean on. The world could come if it dared, their love would overcome it. After all, they belonged to each other.

"As long as you're mine" they whispered at the same time, and the world waited.

1.5 cups of tea

1.5 total

r&r


End file.
